Kingdoms
by Yume Lullaby
Summary: Two Kingdoms that are seperated by a Wise Tree, Will the tree cause peace again?? Stay Tuned as Princess Sana and Prince Akito duke it out!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own Kodomo No Omocha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
1000 years ago or more or something! Lived two gorgeous kingdoms. One ran by a beautiful 14-year-old name Sana Kurata. Her Kingdom was called Hikari! The other ran by 14-year-old name Akito Hayama. His kingdom called Kurayami! Back before the prince and princess were born the two kingdoms would always fight. One day the strongest being in the world placed a wisdom tree in the middle of the two kingdoms. The trees name was Willy Joe. Willy Joe brought peace among the mystical creatures, animals, and the two kingdoms.  
  
One day at the palace of Hikari Sana was being forced to go to a tea party! Sana didn't feel up to it because she knew her mom would try to make her pick a groom. She changed into the dress her mom picked out. Her dress was beige with frilly ruffles running down the middle. Her dress split with a white ribbon tied in the middle leading to a big bow at the end.  
  
" Jeeze!" Sana screamed. What they trying to do! Kill me! This dress is so poofy I'm going to fall flat on my face. Sana turned her head and saw a bag of Cheetos. Mmm! Cheetos! As i always say when you got those munchies you gotta get the snackie!  
  
" Sana!" Rei shouted. You better not be eating those cheetos! There mine!!  
  
Sana looked down and hid them. " I eat you delicate lil morsels later!" Sana whispered. I'm coming now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day at the palace of Kurayami Akito was being forced to give a speech in front of the million gloomy woomy people! He didn't want to and was force to wear a tux. That pissed him off .  
  
" Stupid ass father!" Akito screamed at the top of his lungs! Pissin me off wearing this stupid ass tux. So freaken ugly! Blah!  
  
" Akito! Come out now!" His father shouted.  
  
" Bite me!" He replied.  
  
" What da!" He said to himself.  
  
" You heard me!" He shouted.  
  
Akito's father came in and dragged him out of his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana came out and headed towards the garden. She slowly thought to herself thinking how she could avoid to this lame set up. " I will just run away once i get there." She said in her mind.  
  
" Okay here you are my princess." He said happily.  
  
" It's time." She said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito was thinking of a way he could avoid giving his lame ass speech. He thought carefully to himself then realized what he could do. " I will just run away once i get out there." He said to his mind.  
  
Akito was placed down at the podium.  
  
" It's time." He said softly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Both Sana and Akito hauled ass out of the places they were at. " To Willy Joe!" They both shouted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito reached the tree first and just stood next the tree looking at the fairies that danced around the flowers. He watched them flicker and giggle to each other. He watched them fly around sprinkling fairy dust around.  
  
" Finally some peace and quiet." He said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana had arrived a minute after Akito and to her amazement she saw the fairies. She watched as they spun around giggling, sprinkling their fairy dust around, and dancing merrily. Sana was so amused that she didn't know she was heading towards Akito.  
  
Sana's dress got caught on a branch and made her trip knocking over Akito. " Oh my gosh!!" Sana cried. I didn't mean to knock you over. My dress got caught on a branch!  
  
Please dont be mad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Akito looked at her and snarled. "You stupid biatch!" He screeched. He shoved her away and walked off.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after the accident she had gotten a letter. She read the letter to herself.  
  
Dear Princess Sana,  
  
Your kingdom is going to hell!  
  
You tripped me!  
  
Now you rot in hell!  
  
I call war!! YOU HEARD ME! WAR!!  
  
Sana blinked. " What the hell!" She spat out at the letter. This messed up!! I said sorry. God now were in war!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi Hi Yume here! I knew my other story was really sad ;~; so i felt like making a happy one! Well it will get funnier. I'm just setting everything up XD Willy Joe the wise tree says hi to you all! Please review. Willy Joe likes reviews! 


	2. Festival

Sana slowly looked the note over many times. Sana couldn't believe that she was going into war. Sana knew she would have to join her soldiers because she thought it was wrong of her to make them do all the fighting.  
  
" Sana have you seen my cheetos?" Rei asked.  
  
" Umm.... I think Maro ate them!" Sana replied quickly.  
  
" MARO!!!" Rei screamed while running towards Misako.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayama felt rather proud of himself for sending such a note.  
  
" Woo, I'm not going to be bored now!" Hayama exclaimed, "everyone was brought up to be a soldier, so I dont have to prepare."  
  
" Sir Hayama!" Someone said.  
  
Hayama glanced over his shoulder. " What is it?" Hayama irritatedly responded.  
  
" Princess Sana is having a festival tonight to honor the people going into war, and we just heard she will be fighting!" The man said.  
  
Hayama smirked. "I will go into war also then." He said proudly  
  
" Prince AKITO!" The man shouted.  
  
" Dont ever call me by my first name!" Hayama Shouted, "lets have some fun tonight by spoiling their little festival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Sana! Your dress is ready." Rei shouted.  
  
Sana blinked and headed towards her room to change." Coming Rei," Sana replied.  
  
Sana entered the room. She kicked Rei out for crying about his cheetos missing. " How annoying," Sana said under her breath. She slipped on the light blue dress, With a big bow in the back she had to tie. This was Sana's favorite dress for the reason of the big bow and the ruffles rolling down the back of the dress. Sana put her tiara on and her layered necklace. Sana finally headed down the stairs to meet her mom, so they could walk together to the festival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that evening!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Okay, the plan is all ready right guys?" Hayama questioned.  
  
They all agreed.  
  
Hayama headed towards the party. He looked around and noticed as more and more people began piling into the festival. From afar he saw the most gorgous thing to his eyes. He fell into a daze staring at the girl walking down the steps with her mother. He soon realized that it was the stuck up brat Princess Sana. |  
  
He had only met her once and decided for himself she was stuck up. He didn't know the true caring Sana. Soon Hayama was gonna crash the festival. He was soon tasting the happiness of the crying people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana happily ran around the festival. She would play her favorite games. Catch the fairy in the trees, bob for apples, and see who could eat the most. Sana adored these games. "Rei! Rei!" She exclaimed. Lets play Catch The FAIRY!! Come on! Come on! This way!" Sana twirled over to the branches.  
  
Sana was soon joyfully running around the warm sticky weather that the summer brought in, but it wasn't as sticky as usual. The warm breezes it had made the day perfect. The wind rushed through her hair as she chased the fairies. Sana had caught two tree fairies in the jar. She was so proud of herself. She ran to Rei excitedly.  
  
" Rei!" She Shouted. "Look I caught two. Two I TELL YOU! Last year it was one, now its two! I'm becoming better and better."  
  
" Sana, great job." Rei said, "lets go back to Misako to eat some dinner."  
  
" Okay Rei." Sana responded. Sana smiled and let the fairies fly back into the trees. Be safe little ones. Sana ran over to Rei to catch up. While walking back a stranger grabbed Sana by the hand and threw her down.  
  
The man just smirked and ran away.  
  
Sana got up yelling words you would never suspect a princess to say and chased after the man.  
  
" SANA!" Rei YELLED.  
  
Sana chased the man down and grabbed him by the shoulder shuving him into a tree. " You moron!" Sana screamed. "Why did you push me down like some play toy you fool! I never did anything to you! Sana paused for a few seconds.  
  
Hayama smiled. " Lets just say the party is going to get interesting now!" He shoved her on the ground and pointed to the festival. Sana never noticed she ran out into the forest. She saw smoke coming up from everywhere.  
  
" What have you done!" Sana fell to the ground crying.  
  
" I only sat off a few smoke bombs." He responded.  
  
" You JERK!" Sana cried. She smacked him across the face. "LEAVE! Leave my kingdom now!"  
  
Hayama's panther ears popped up as he walked away. "Oh, hope to see you nice and early on the battle fields tomorrow." He laughed. "We wont show mercey for your petty little Kingdom and your people. You all will rot in hell."  
  
Sana wiped away her tears. That fool..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WEll finally Chapter 2. Was on writers block. SORRY!! Its here now and so everyone knows it aint just a romance and humor. Its alot of things! Like tragedy and stuff. Please review! I still dont own Kodomo no omcha though . Remember this XD! 


	3. Sunrise

Hayama could feel the joy of entering the field with his millions of soldiers. He could taste the blood about to pour out.  
  
Sana was short on breath from every step she took on the field. She couldn't stand the feeling she had. It was obscure to her. She could only hold in the tears she had been choking on ever since the letter. The million or more soldiers behind her, she could feel their feelings. The confusion of war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Everyone lets pray for the best of the war." Sana said. Lets pray for the safety of both sides. Sana stared at the ground tensely. Okay men line up in the rows like you did in training. Lets end this and come home safe for our families.  
  
" Yes Madam!" The Soldiers shouted bravely.  
  
Sana swung herself on the horse and started trotting with the beats of the marching soldiers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hayama cheerfully looked at the soldiers arriving. " Okay men show now mercy!" Hayama wickedly said. Show only pain, like they deserve.  
  
" Yes Sir!" The Soldiers yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Troops had arrived. They stood there staring for a second. The sun had fully risen. The battlefield glew bright orange with the suns ray. Sana and Akito stared at each other.  
  
" Charge!" The fiercely both yelled. The soldiers held there weapons high and charged at each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sana's head began racing. " This is it, this is the war," she thought over. Please be strong everyone! Sana cried as she charged on her horse towards the center of the battle. This is the worse make the beginning end!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" This feels, so great in everyway," Akito mind told him. Lets begin, I need to see the fun of this war. Akito laughed and road into the battle swinging his sword. " Let the fun begin."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes thats chapter 3 very short, but it was the idea of the war. Sorry everyone this story was becoming funny, so I had to change it to tragic romance. There still will be a little humor at the end but not now. Sorry I haven't made the next chapter sooner! SUMMER SCHOOL *hisses* hehe ^^ I make chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Captured

Guess who's back... Back again, Yes Yume's back once again coming back again =3.. Sorry I haven't made next chapters my god School sucks its frying my brain ;_; its like I WANT YOU TO DIE YUME '_';  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sana still dramatized on her horse while charging down with everyone. She felt a power run through her and knew she had to fight. She would swing her sword around madly to knock the other soldiers away. She never wanted this, but knew she had to deal with it.  
  
Akito was smiling through ever soldier he killed. He felt the warmness of their blood on his sword. He knew everything was all right and no guilt to what he has done. He would look over to the princess riding her horse and knocking people off without killing them. He was going crazy about seeing this and no one dead. Akito growled noxiously and took out a huge bow and arrow and aimed it at the soldier next to her. " Have fun in hell you stupid soldier," Akito laughed hysterically.  
  
Sana looked over her shoulder and eyes grew blank as she saw the arrow coming. " No," Sana cried out jumping off her horse in front of her own soldier. She took the blow to her shoulder. Soon she was down and many of Akito soldiers surrounded her with their spears. They began to stab her in the arms and legs. The soldier began trying to push them away but was knocked back and stabbed.  
  
" Stupid nuisance," One of Akito's soldiers said.  
  
Akito saw everything and couldn't believe what the princess has just done. He got fed up with a few of his soldiers beating the crap out of her and pushed them away. " We have our first prisoner," Akito yelled!  
  
All the soldiers laughed and howled. " Wooo!" They Yelled out. They all slashed people charging at them to save the princess.  
  
" You may try to save her, but she's mine now," Akito said with a smirk. He jumped on his horse and rode off towards his castle. He took her to her own room while she was still unconscious and locked the door. He called in for one of his nurses and had her fix up Sana. Akito would come in and check on her once and a while to see if she was awake yet. He finally decided to leave the door open so she could walk out. He locked the castle up so she couldn't escape.  
  
Sana looked up at the ceiling knowing everything was a little fuzzy. She tried rubbing her eyes, but shrieked in pain! " Oh, my god what's wrong with my body," She said in enormous pain. She looked around in her surroundings noticing the huge headache she was receiving. She stood on her feet dragging her painful body through the palace halls. She felt her wounds opening up again and blood flowing. She fell down dizzy in the dinning room in front of Akito. " Someone, please help me," She cried out in pain. Her tears flew down her cheeks like a rainstorm. Her face grew hot and sticky from all the tears falling. It somewhat soothed her pain.  
  
Akito looked up surprised in her that she really did come out. He picked her up and brought her back to her chamber. He layed her back down on her bed.  
  
She looked up at Akito. " Why, why did you do this to me," She looked up with tears flowing down her face.  
  
Akito was going to speak up, but notice her turn her head over the bed and barf. He felt completely devastated and guilty for once. He never had this feeling before. He felt a huge depression come on. Guilt rose around him and crushed his heart.  
  
Sana only barfed for her body to reject her pain. It wasn't helping her. Sana's days went on and her barfing grew more server. Her body was healing, but her soul wasn't.  
  
Akito could only stand by and watch her beat herself up for her soldier's deaths. Akito tried talking to her more. He never opened up to someone like this. He felt so ashamed that he had no idea what to do. He watched her grow paler everyday. He soon learned that he was growing feelings for her and not wanting her to die.  
  
" I feel so bad," Sana kept on crying. " How much longer can my misery last." " I save my soldier and he still gets hurt." " Am I the murder of my soldier the one I cared about the most?" Tears leaked again from her eyes. She was like a broken faucet. Water always would fall down.  
  
Akito came in with a little bit of food and still longing to take care of her.  
  
" Why do you take care of me Prince," Sana looked down with a few tears slipping. " I'm a murder who killed my own soldier even jumping in front of him."  
  
Akito looked up at her and put his hand on her head. " Sana, you aren't a murder," He said concernedly. " You saved his life from me." " I'm the murder who killed thousands and regret for what I have done now." " I want to start over now and do what I can to make up slowly for what I have done." " I'm starting off with healing you." " These past days I have noticed that my feelings for you have blossomed even from the beginning."  
  
Sana eyes opened up wide noticing how the devilish prince had finally opened up to her. Tears ran down her face of unsure ness.  
  
Akito held onto Sana lightly bringing her into a hug. " I promise Sana I will heal you and start my life over."  
  
Sana didn't move away or struggle to get free. She felt safe in his arms and confused.  
  
He layed Sana back down in her bed. " Please rest up," Akito said with a sad voice. He left and shut the door leaving Sana in the dark chamber.  
  
Sana was flushed and sort of scared of a feeling she might be receiving. Flashbacks played in her mind of the war going on and how both kingdoms hated each other. She still remembers his words to her. " Maybe, I'm falling for you too dear Prince Akito," Sana mumbled under her breath.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wooo chapter 4 done. I had a different story ending for this, but now XD I got a cooler one. They both combined I write more as soon as I got time @_@; Okay O_O I used the wrong word in this and I cant find where I corrected it so like if it says survive I meant to put sever I think '';. 


	5. Break Down

Sana began tossing and turning through the night. She felt an uneasy breath come along. Every night was turning into a nightmare for her. Her sleep was drawing less, but something kept her back from feeling all the pain alone. Every night Akito would sit next to her and hold her hand. He would a sure her that he would always be there for her. Words would help her, but not heal her.  
  
" Akito, are you there," Sana said with a weak voice.  
  
Akito looked over her noticing the fever was lightning up a little. " Yes Sana, I'm here and close."  
  
" I'm scared deeply," She began to say with tears pouring from her eyes.  
  
Akito over looked her noticing the tears leaving her eyes red and cheeks sticky. He wasn't positive about what to do, but new he had to lighten up to keep his promise. He passionately put his arms out to embrace Sana.  
  
Chokes and coughs came from the brown haired girl. Her drops splattered all over her prince who was holding tightly onto her.  
  
" Sana, please stop filling yourself with grief," Akito said will placing his face in her hair. Please you shouldn't cry for something you never did. You saved him more then I did. I was blind and showed no mercy.  
  
Sana lifted her head up a little.  
  
Akito looked down into her eyes noticing them go blank.  
  
" Murder," She said quietly under her breath. Get away from me!  
  
Sana layed her face in her hands and began balling.  
  
Akito felt a sharp pain travel in his heart knowing she hated him.  
  
" Please Sana, I was blind back then," Akito said with shame in his voice.  
  
Sana felt blank and empty and was lost again in her mind. She noticed Akito walking over to her to help her calm down. Sana let out a chilling scream and jumped out of bed." No stay away from me!"  
  
Akito was pushed away by her words. He felt his heart shattering into little pieces. " Please, Sana I never realized what I was doing and I know I'm a fool."  
  
Sana noticed him walking closer to her. She felt as if a nervous break down was about to happen. " No, get away," She yelled frantically.  
  
She pushed him away again and ran out the door. Sana wasn't sure where she was running, but knew she had to run fast to escape her heart. She felt everything was falling apart ands he was leaving something important. Trees passed by, but her head was still panicking. It was freezing outside and everything was dead. Snow glisten white and her feet began turning red. Sana began gasping for air and noticed she was standing in front of the great tree. Sana never noticed she ran through a back way to miss the battle and land next to the wises tree. A sudden faint came across her and she fell over seeing black covering her eyes.  
  
" Akito, I'm sorry, please find me," She said with tears flowing heavily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm building up to the grand finally soon. There love has finally been decided, but how will they stop a useless battle that started from arrogance. How will faith be decided. Sorry i haven't wroten much though school is being a true evil little thing =D 


End file.
